


He knows everything

by UKTVaddict



Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set at the end ofSeason 3 episode 'A mother and a daughter,'
Relationships: Mark Gordon/Jonathan Smith
Kudos: 8





	He knows everything

Jonathan looks over at a sleeping Mark with a smile. he's smile changes and he looks up.

"I need your guidance,'

**"I'm always here,"**

"I can't stop thinking about him...but you knew that,"

**"I know everything,"**

"So what do I do, do I tell him...can I tell him?"

**"I gave everyone free will,"**

"What does that mean...can you answer a straight question,"

**"Jonathan all I want is for you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted,"**

Mark stirs.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head,"

He yawns sitting up straight in the seat.

"How long have I been sleeping,"

"About 35 minutes,"

"Pull over let me take over"

**"Make a decision the assignment can wait."**

"Jonathan,'

"Sorry, what?"

"I said let me drive...you ok?"

"Yea...we'll get a room here,"

Mark falls heavily into the nearest bed 10 minutes later.

"So what's next?"

Jonathan stands with his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Mark I have to say something to you,"

"He's not taking you back up there is he?"

"No...although after I've said what I have to say he may change his mind,"

"Jonathan what is it, your starting to scare me now,"

"I was..."

He takes a seat on the bed opposite.

"I was thinking about how emotional we got about almost saying goodbye,"

"Yea, I mean I know we are eventually going to have to say it, but I'm just not ready yet,"

"Me either...This will either be the best thing or the worst thing I will ever say,'

"You can say anything,"  
  


He inhales blowing out the exhale.

"Mark, I...I have strong feelings for you and not you're like a brother to me, kind,"

"What?"

"I love you,"

"Oh...I love you too buddy,"

Jonathan shakes his head.

"I'm saying...I'm IN love with you,'

Mark opens his mouth like a fish.

"It's ok you don't have to say anything, I'll just go and when I come back you'll be gone, and you can forget you met me,"

He stands heading for the door.

Mark jumps up seconds later.

'Don't go,'

"I can't watch you leave,"

"I don't want you to do that either,"

He runs a hand up his best friends arm with a smile.

They walk back to Mark's bed hand in hand.

"How is it that I feel like I'm 15 again whenever I'm with you,"

"The feeling is mutual," replies Jonathan.

Mark's mouth curls into a smile.

'Wow...I want to kiss you right now,"

"I'm not stopping you."


End file.
